This invention relates to an anode connector and more particularly an anode connector for an anode that is permanent under anodic conditions of impressed current systems.
In an impressed current cathodic protection system with an anode which is made from materials that are permanent under anodic conditions, the connection between the cable conductor and anode must be rigid and durable under extremely corrosive conditions while still being capable of carrying substantial current over long distances. In order to provide for the needed current carrying characteristics, materials such as copper or aluminum are required for the cable conductor. However, these materials suffer extremely rapid corrosion when in use under the anodic conditions of impressed current systems and therefore must be extremely well insulated to allow their use.
Prior art systems have used a direct connection between the cable conductor and the anode which is then completely surrounded by an insulating cold setting compound. These systems have been successful for short duration applications but may exhibit leakage problems in long life applications especially in the presence of heavy gassing of chlorine and oxygen. Additionally prior art system have also lacked a connection which can withstand high impact and tensile forces.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved anode connector.
It is another object of this invention to provide an anode connector with high strength and a low resistivity connection.
It is still another object of this invention to provide an anode connector which is simple in design and easily assembled.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an anode connector which can protect against the variety of forces encountered in service and provide a leak-free seal. Other objects and features of this invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter. Briefly, the anode connector of this invention comprises a cup-shaped housing member of an inert material into which a plug insert member with a central aperture made from conventional current carrying material is press fit. The plug insert member fits down into the cup-shaped housing so that the side wall of the cup extends above the plug. The cup can now be welded directly to the anode or attached by an inert strap welded to both the outside of the housing and the anode. A cable conductor which is well insulated except for one end where the insulation is removed is positioned to extend into the cup-shaped housing with the uninsulated end in the central aperture of the plug. The uninsulated end is then soldered to the plug insert member providing a low resistance, strong connection. Next the solder connection and the remaining unfilled portion of the cup is surrounded and filled with a suitable insulating potting material making sure to cover the cable conductor to a height above where the insulation begins.
The anode connector provides a simple reliable method for making connection to the inert anode. The method of assembly is simple while providing for a high strength, low resistivity connection. The cup-shaped housing protects the insulating potting material from tensile and impact forces and from heavy gassing of chlorine and oxygen. Also the connector can be used with different size and shaped inert anodes equally well to provide flexibility in design.